Freddy saves them
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: This is a little one-shot based but not entirely dependent on the Music video It's Been So Long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I have another new story. This is a one-shot based but not entirerly basedon the music Video It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone. Here's the link - watch?v=gk-aCL6eyGc. On with the one-shot**

**The five kids**

The Kid's POV

My Mom had been on the phone for Ages now and I was so bored. I decided to go in and listen to Freddy Fazbear and friends. There were four other kids there. They were all singing along with them and then we went to see Foxy.

Mother's POV

I got off the phone when I noticed my son was missing from my side. I ran into the Pizzaria and stopped the animatronics from coding what they were doing and asked " Can you please help me find my son, he came in here without me and I just want him back". I started crying and the Chicken animatronic ir Chica went to comfort her. Freddy the bear called Foxy the Pirate over and said " Of course we'll find him Miss". He looked at Foxy and said " Check the office, Bonnie check the restroom, I'll check the backstage". They nodded and walked off.

Freddy's POV

I tried to open the door but found it locked. I punched the door and ripped it apart. I saw the five children being handed cake by a man in a suit. I growled and said " Hey Buddy, You're not following the rules and I attacked. The man pulled out a knife and I yelled " FOXY, GET IN HERE". I managed to deflect the knife with my arm until Foxy got here. He said to the killer " Argh Me Matey". " Rulebreakers be walking the plank". He attacked with his hook and easily ripped it out of the man's hand. Foxy grabbed his arms and I punched him, knocking him out. We dragged him to the front desk and I said " Call the cops, this man tried to murder five children". The women behind the counter nodded and quickly called the cops.

Mother's POV

Chica lead me to my son and said in a kind voice " There's your son, I hope your going to be ok". I nodded and said " Thank you so much, I'll be fine". I ran to my son and said to him " Don't you ever run from me again young man". He nodded and said " Can I have my teddy back"?. I chuckled and said " Yes sweetie, of course you can". I gave him his teddy bear back and I said to Freddy " Thank you, for saving my son and all these other kids". Freddy looked up at me and said " It was nothing, just doing what I was programmed to do, which is to sing and to make sure no harm is bestowed upon the children or adults, unless the adults have tried to attack the kids". I smiled and walked out the door. My son looked up at me and asked " Can we come back here someday"?. I smile and nod my head and say " Yes we can my darling boy, Yes we can".

**That's it for this very little one-shot. Tell me what you thought about me doing the POV's of the kid, the mother and Freddy. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the final chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's**


	2. Not A Chapter

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little author's note. I just wanna say Thank you for all the support I've been getting these past few weeks. I've only been on Fanfiction writing stories for a few weeks. I deleted my first story and decided to do a crossover thing AKA Zalgo's Disease and a few random other stories. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I just want to thank you all so much for all of the nice comments and help you've given me. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but then a few people decided to read my first couple stories and review. I cannot stress enough how good it is to have so many people that read my stories and read/ sing my parody songs. Uh about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace, I really want to get started on it but I need help from you guys. I want you to tell me in the poll I'm creating right after this post. I can't decide if I should do the first chapter in the POV of the squids or the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's or if I should do it in the POV of Mark and his friends or should I just do all of them at once?. Please help me because I am really stuck on what to do. Now I'm running out of ideas for Parody songs so I need you to tell me what song to do next, I have Seven more ideas. Here are what they are 1. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. 3. We will Rock You by Queen. 4. Somebody to Love by Queen. 5. Bicycle Race by Queen. 6. Flash by Queen. 7. Is This The World We Created by Queen. This band is my favourite band if you're wondering why I'm doing so much Queen stuff. Also I want to say Thank You all so much for everything. That's all I wanted to say, I just had to say all this. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next parody song.**


End file.
